septimo curso en Hogwarts
by karen-Wats-Lupin
Summary: es de como lily y james se juntaron y asi tambien los otros merodeadores. Los chicos hacen de las suyas y las chicas igual.


Séptimo curso en Hogwarts  
  
Cáp.1 Las ultimas palabras de mi padre Era una tarde fría de invierno en una clase de pociones, en la ultima mesa estaban los famosos merodeadores a la derecha y moviendo el caldero esta Peter Petergrew (N.A: es para lo único que sirve la rata traidora) de pelo rubio y ojos marrones bajito y delgado mirara el fuego mientras movía el cucharón a su lado estaba, James Potter cortando ajenjo tenia el pelo azabache indomable cada mechón iba donde quería y de ojos color avellana llevaba gafas era uno de los chicos mas codiciados de Hogwarts, a su lado el pequeño hombre-lobo Remus Lupin vigilando a Peter, Remus tenia el pelo de color paga y los ojos color miel y a su lado coqueteando con una chica estaba Sirius Black de pelo negro y ojos azules electrifican tes con tez palidazas. Mas adelante estaban las cuatro chicas mas guapas de todo Hogwarts moviendo la poción estaba Samantha Wats de pelo lila y ojos lilas ha su lado estaba Lily Evans de pelo rojo asta la cintura y ojos verde miraba el fuego y dando instrucciones ha sus amigas cortando el ajenjo estaba Karen Wats de pelo naranja y ojos lilas que resaltaban en su cara pálida llena de pecas tradición de las tres únicas Wats que había en Hogwarts y su lado rayando una piedra bezoar estaba Christina Wats de pelo rojo y ojos lilas. La clase estaba en silencio y solo se escuchaba el chisporroteo del fuego y el ras ras de los cuchillos cuando de la parte de las chicas se escucho un grito. -señorita Wats queda castigada por interrumpir la clase-la profesora se giros vio a Karen llorando y con sangre en la mano se acerco y le dijo- vaya a enfermería lupin acompáñela y no queda castigada. Ambos se levantaron y se fueron Remus la miraba y para si pensaba como se había podido cortar mientras ella hacia movimientos con su varita para que dejara de salir sangre pero en vez de cesar salía mas. -Wats deja de hacer eso que al final me vas a manchar- a el no le gustaba ser así pero con ella tenia que hacerlo ella vio morir a su padre y a los padres de ella y eso no se lo perdonaba ya que ella no quería contarle nada -el señor Remus soy el mejor y lo se Lupin tiene miedo de mancharse de sangre, que patético- dijo ella con tono de enojo pero en el fondo comprendía por que el se comportaba así. -no le tengo miedo pero no quiero que piensen que echo algo con una idiota semejante como tu por que mira que cortarte con el cuchillo- dijo burlándose sin mirarla. Ella lo mira y con algunas lágrimas que luchaban por salir le dijo. - si quieres vete yo se donde cae la enfermería- y dicho esto salio corriendo hacia la enfermería. -buff quien te entienda que te compre- i salio corriendo para buscarla porque sabia que ella se mareaba con la sangre. Cuando la encontró ella esta en el suelo pidiendo perdón a Snape por haber chocado contra el pero la parecer Snape no tenia suficiente con que le pedieran perdón y saco la varita - expeliarmo- Karen ya de pie salio despedida hasta la pared chocando contra ella. -aix eso hace daño burro- ella saco la varita y grito- petrificus totalus. Remus se acerco y le pregunto si estaba bien su voz sonó preocupada y esta lo miro sorprendido. -Lupin no serás tu el que te encuentras mal tu NUNCA me hablas bien- dijo remarcando la palabra nunca. -Bueno puede que se yo el que me encuentre mal- dijo el chico y siguió para adelante en cambió Karen no se movió del sitio- -Tu padre me dijo que si no te portabas bien conmigo nunca te dijera sus ultimas palabras- Remus se giro de golpe y intento vocalizar lago pero ella se adelanto- me dijo que la luna llena te afecta y que los tres siguientes días de la luna llena te cuide y que te quiere mucho eso fue lo que me dijo.  
-Entonces tu sabes que yo... que yo... bueno tu sabes lo que soy- Karen se acerco ya que se había quedado atrás.  
-si- dijo en susurro-cumpliré la petición de tu padre y tranquilo que no se lo diré a nadie.-ella dibujo una sonrisa y le dijo-Vamos acompáñame a la enfermería.  
-siento haberme comportado mal Wats y si vamos antes de que te desangres.  
  
Cáp. 2 La broma. En otro lado de Hogwarts  
  
-aix Potter déjame en paz- decía la pelirroja harta de que Potter le arrebatará sus citas- que te pasa te gusta joderme las citas. - no mi querida evans lo que pasa es que no pienso permitir que salgas con un gay que te va a usar para que no digan nada de el. -eso no son mas que estupideces por que el no...- que do callada al escuchar un grito proveniente de atrás se giro y vio a su amiga samantha tirada en el suelo con una montón de libros – Sam estas bien. -no no lo estoy, lo estará mejor si Black dejara de lanzarme bolitas de papel con el canuto que lleva. -padfood a las mujeres no se les conquista así sino aprende de moony que se fue hace un rato y aun no ha vuelto. -Lupin no le habrá echo nada a nuestra hermana verdad- dijo christina que venia de atrás hablando con un fantasma. -no amor moony no es capaz de hacerle daño a un damisela tan bella como tu hermana- dijo siri-boy (Lo siento pero es que me encanta el nombre de siri- boy) -deja de decir me amor por que primero no soy ni seré nunca tu novia (eso te crees verdad chris) y segundo como tu amiguito le haya echo algo a mi hermana le corto el pito en rodajas. -joder que bestia es la niña –susurró james mirando a su compañera gryffindor. - y ha vosotros tres también so no calláis de una vez- intervino Sam y dicho esto las tres chicas se marcharon al gran salón a almorzar. -Sam tenemos que gastarle una broma a los famosos merodeadores-chris se giro y miro a su mejor amiga- ¿Lil tu que piensas? ¿Se la jugamos si o no?  
Lily puso cara de malicia y se dirijo a las demás terremotos que era así el nombre del grupo LAS TERREMOTO y dijo: -Chris, Kari-pooh es buena en transformaciones ¿verdad? Y tu Sam eres buena en encante ríos ¿verdad? Y tu Chris eres muy cool al vestir ¿verdad? - que estarás pensando mi querida amiga- se escucho una voz por detrás las cual las tres chicas reconocieron como su genio en transformaciones en artes marciales y fútbol. -pues por decirte la verdad shing- ese era el mote que le habían puesto a su amiga- una broma para los estupidos merodeadores. -pues a mí Lupin no me parece estupido, es mas parece agradable-dijo Karen mirando hacia los merodeadores. -QUEEEEEEE ¿KARI-POOH TE NECUNETRAS BIEN?- dijo gritando Sam muy sorprendida de lo que había dicho su hermana pequeña. Todo el salón se giro a mirarlas, Christina que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención dijo: -ei ¿que tenemos algo en la cara o se me ha corrido el rimel? Todos volvieron a sus comidas y Karen avergonzada miro a sus dos hermanas: - 1º Sam intenta no gritar por favor que tampoco dije nada raro... -si lo hiciste dijiste algo muy raro. -... y segundo Chris yo no uso rimel y ni siquiera me pinto!!- dijo la chica haciendo oídos sordos a su hermana. - bueno dejemos eso, que tenemos que organizar una buena para los merodeadores.- dijo lily pensando en el chico que podia haber sido su cita pero que por culpa de james no iba a poder ser. -oye tu dijiste algo antes de chicas o de ropa de chicas ¿y si los pintamos le hacemos unos cuantos cambios y los vestimos de chica?- pregunto Christina con una idea original en la cabeza. - mi querida amiga me lo has quitado de la cabeza- dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento- nos vamos para clase y lo organizamos mejor. Los merodeadores oyeron esa última frase de lily y no les gusta nada así que cuando las chicas salieron ellos la siguieron. Los dos grupos llegaron al aula de transformaciones donde las chicas se sentaron en las mesas y comenzaron hablar de su broma cuando Sam levanto su varita y dirigiéndose al puerto exclamo. -¡expeliermo! La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que los chicos se la comieran, las cuatro comenzaron ha reír por la tontería de sus compañeros de casa, asta que Karen dijo. -ay chicos cuanto les queda por aprender de las damas como nosotras, no se nos espía si no quieren que les pase eso o cosas peores. - que han escuchado?-pregunto lily -pues la verdad amor cosas muy interesantes- dijo james- me vas a hechizar. -ella no pero yo si- dijo Karen y dicho esto saco su varita- explíquenme todo lo que han escuchado si no queréis ser los nuevos bichos para Hadrid -calmate Wats-dijo Remus mirando la punta de la varita de su compañera en la cual salían chispas rojas (la varita)-la verdad no hemos escucha do mucho solo algo sobre ropa, pinturas y hechizos-los merodeadores miraron a las cuatro chicas que habían relajado su rostro- ¿Qué se van a comprar ropa? Yo quiero ir con vosotras y seguro que ellos también. Karen tuvo la idea que al parecer también compartía Samantha. -Kari-pooh ven un momento. -no me llames así Sam sabes que lo odio, suena cursi. Las dos chicas se fueron a la otra punta del aula y Sam flojito le dijo: -¿hermanita y si dejamos que ellos escojan su propia ropa? -pues claro que si así ellos no se podrán quejar de que las ropa es horrorosa, aun que por lo que escuchado antes iba ser Chris la que escogiera la ropa. -bueno van a venir-dijo Remus-la profesora McGonagall se acerca saben. Los días transcurrieron sin preocupaciones los merodeadores y las terremoto peleaban experto Remus y Karen ellos intentaban poner paz asta que llego el domingo. Las chicas estaban en la sala común riendo por como bajarían sus compañeros, cuando de repente se escucha un grito proveniente de la habitación de los chicos. Todo los que estaban el la SC miraron de donde provenía una chica bajita delgada vestida con un vestido azul y pelirrojo miro a las cuatro chicas y les dijo: -ustedes cuatro vengan aquí! -¿por que tenemos que ir Petergrew?-dijo con voz burlona lily -que los famosos merodeadores no pueden bajar con ropa de niña y un poquito cambiados, aparte vosotros escogisteis la ropa. -mira Wats cabeza de zanahoria no te pases vale-dijo una muchacha de pelo azabache negro que bestia un vestido rojo. -e tu Potter sin meterte con Kari-pooh que ella...- no pudo acabar por que en la cara de james había un puño proveniente de Karen. -Karen que hiciste eso no se hace -bueno Wats ya pasaremos cuentas otro día ahora suban el prefecto les llama. Las cuatro chicas subieron a la habitación de los chicos en la puerta había un cartel que ponía: prohibido chicas. - no hagaias caso del cartel, esto es una urgencia. Todos entraron dentro de la habitación había dos chicas mas una de pelo color pago y ojos miel el pelo lo llevaba corto por los codos comparados con la otra chica que llevaba el pelo asta debajo del culo ambas llevaban el pijama aun puesto. - y bien a que se debe esto- dijo Remus - o lupin porque te quejas estas muy mono así y también va para los demás estáis muy monos- dijo Chris con burla mirando a Sirius. - o nos quitas esto o cuando encontremos nuestras varitas os dejaremos como un colador- dijo Sirius mirando a las cuatro chicas que reían. - ¿Qué varitas las que están en nuestra habitación? Por mucha apariencia de chicas que tengáis el conjuro de nuestra puerta no as dejara pasar.- dijo lily mirando a james que ya estaba cojiendo el mango de la puerta. - ¿y que hacen nuestras varitas en vuestra habitación?- pregunto Peter, los chicos lo miraron como si la respuesta fuera obvia pero también querían saberla - pues como sabríamos que intentarías quitaros esto y que no podríais y que nos llamaríais y nosotras no queremos quitároslo y no se va en dos días y nos atacaríais pues os la cojimos- la explicación la izo Sam -finite encantementa. Las tres chicas se giraron Karen tenia su barita alzada y havia pronunciado le hechizo que hizo que las ropas volvieran a ser de hombre. - gracias Wats- dijo Remus al igual que los otros merodeadores. -pero ¿Karen que haces? - nada- y dicho esto a los merodeadores excepto Remus volvieron tener las ropas de mujer y todo lo que llevaban antes. -oye ¿por que a nosotros si y a moony no? – pregunto James. - que no lo ves prongs a la pequeña Wats le gusta moony.- dijo Sirius. - te equivocas primito – dijo Karen- lo que la condición para que vosotros volváis a ser como antes es que seáis nuestros esclavos durante toda una semana y segurísimo que Lupin acepta. -pues claro que acepto, antes ser tu esclavo que tirarme dos días con forma de chica. -gracias por darme la razon Lupin. -y ¿vosotros aceptáis?-pregunto lily -digamos que si no chicos.-dijo james. 


End file.
